Magnet
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. That was the only time they could truly show what they felt, because they needed each other, they attracted the other, like a magnet. VenxAqua


Nekogal: So in my deviantart account I drew a VenxAqua Magnet (Vocaloid) reference, and I downloaded the song, so guess what? I got in the mood to write something regarding that song.

Warnings: short lemon, venxaqua, OOCness

Don't own Birth by Sleep. Enjoy!

* * *

Aqua stood in the middle of the yard, staring silently up at the stars, waiting patiently. The breeze caressed gently her face and hair, and the crickets were the soothing melody that helped her wait, as the moon illuminated the sky and ground enough for her to see if anyone came.

"Aqua!" A whisper called from behind her.

Aqua turned around and smiled widely at seeing the form of Ventus coming towards her.

The two quickly approached the other, and held their hands together in a soft grasp, intertwining their fingers. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't come." Aqua murmured wearing a smile on her face, fearing someone could hear them.

"Why wouldn't I? This is the only time we can be together." Ven explained, smiling as well.

It was forbidden. It was forbidden for keyblade disciples to be in a relationship with someone. Why? A keyblade Master needed to have a strong and concentrated heart, but when someone is in love, or in a relationship with someone, their heart is vulnerable and un-focused. Master Eraqus clearly explained this the very first day of their training.

But, when Aqua and Ven fell in love, they didn't know what to do, but only to meet at night, and show each other their love, and the next day, act normally, like nothing had happened.

Still holding hands, both walked to their star-gazing spot and sat down close to each other.

This had been going on for months; they'd sneak out of their rooms at night, making sure Terra nor Master found out and spend at least 3 hours together before going back to sleep.

Aqua turned at Ven, as so did he, and both shared glances for a couple of seconds, before letting go of their hands and embracing in a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted long, for both wanted to savor the moment, they knew it would be brief. "Say you love me." Aqua whispered as she parted from the kiss, but spoke on Ven's lips.

"I love you Aqua." Ven replied immediately, been sincere in every single word he said. "With all my heart."

She knew he meant it.

Aqua held Ven's face with both her hands and kissed him deeply. The kiss did not last long when Ven broke apart and gently pushed Aqua back to the green grass. The girl lied down, staring up with a look in her eyes of want and need.

Ven said nothing, and placed both his hands in each side of Aqua's head, posing them on the grass as he leaned down and contemplated her body.

"Master can hear us." Ven added, knowing they were outside Eraqus' room, and the noise could wake him.

Aqua didn't reply, but only undid her pink belt that held her breasts back, and took it off, then pulled her shirt down to reveal her breasts, but still kept it on. "Then let's be quiet." She whispered seductively. The thought of this been forbidden, and the possibility of getting in trouble, made it more amazing and passionate.

Ven chuckled and kissed her again briefly, then whispered to her ear. "No foreplaying this time." He said, remembering clearly last night. "After Master made us swim in a river to fight the current, you got so wet I wanted to take you right there, and I've been waiting all day for this." He muttered sounding rather impatient.

"And you think you didn't look hot shirtless and dripping wet?" Aqua purred, the image flashing back to her mind.

Ven smirked down at her at the comment, and leaned to capture one of her nipples between her lips. Aqua closer her eyes and moaned deeply, missing the feeling of Ven's lips on her. She tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair and gripped it tightly, signaling she approved and wanted more of the feeling he was giving her. "V-Ven..." She whispered, and the boy suckled on the nipple one last time, before going to the other.

"Take them off." Aqua breathed out, and Ven's hands made their way down her legs, and slid down slowly her black shorts until they reached below her knees.

Aqua too, reached down and unzipped Ven's pants and slid them down enough to reveal his boxers.

Ven let go of her nipple, and slid his hand down to Aqua's clit through her panties and began to rub her up and down as he whispered to her ear. "I'm going to take you so good Aqua, as if this was the last day we'll live." Aqua shuddered at those words in want. Ven knew really well how much Aqua liked to be talked dirty; that, and he liked to see her blush.

He pulled down her panties, still rubbing her now wet clitoris with his fingers, then he pulled down his boxers.

"Hurry, Ventus." Aqua choked out, needing to feel the boy inside her desperately.

Ven kissed her on the lips, as he penetrated the no longer virgin entrance. The girl gasped inside the kiss, but then moaned and closed her eyes as Ven began to move.

Aqua wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and deepened the kiss as the thrusts became faster, and pleasure began to run all over her nerves. She loved that feeling, of been complete, of been with Ven and no one else, of sharing this precious moment.

The grass kept moving beneath them to their rhythm, and the wind silenced their moaning and whimpers, as the moon shined down upon them.

They kept in their lovemaking for a long time, until both of them couldn't take it, and just when they were about to come, Ven quickly leaned down and kissed Aqua, and muffled the scream of ecstasy she was about to let out. Both rode on their orgasm and fell numb, as they tried to recover their breath.

"I love you Ventus." Aqua whispered.

"I love you too Aqua." Ven panted weakly, as he shared a quick kiss with her.

Both turned to look at the sky, that somehow eased them a little, and saw a shooting star pass by.

* * *

Terra, Aqua and Ven sat on their star gazing spot after another long day of training; the three just wanted to spend a moment calmly without worrying of training or becoming stronger. This was that time where they could relax and simply watch the stars as their minds drifted to deep thoughts and memories.

Just then, a shooting star flew through the sky, and Ven smiled at remembering last night. He turned to look at Aqua and saw the same nostalgic smile on her lips; it seemed both thought the same exact thing.

"Did you guys make a wish?" Terra suddenly asked, looking at both his friends.

Aqua chuckled while Ven only smiled. "I don't know about you Terra, but I don't need a wish." She looked at the sky and smiled happily. "I have everything I need."

Both Ven and Terra smiled at her statement, because now that she mentioned it, neither of them needed anything else, as long as they were together.

The three kept staring at the stars, until Terra finally decided to leave.

The moment Terra left, Ven placed his hand on top of Aqua's discreetly. "Nothing?" The boy asked, referring to what she said a moment ago.

Aqua nodded, then turned to look at him only to notice that behind Ven, was a little white stain on the grass. She pointed with her finger, and Ven turned back, recognizing what it was; it was a remaining of last night... He was surprised Terra hadn't noticed.

Or,

Did he?

Surprising him, Aqua took the substance with her finger and licked it, half closing her eyes as Ven stared at the exotic sight. Aqua chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek, then whispered to his ear. "See you in a couple of hours."

Ven gulped expectant, then watched her walk away, as he too smiled. "It would seem as we somehow attract the other..." He pondered, then turned back to look at the sky. "Like, some sort of magnet."

* * *

Nekogal: God the ending DX

Yeah, I rushed this, fearing I'd lose motivation. But oh well, just, tell me how it turned out! =D

Btw, if you wanna see my magnet reference in deviantart, my account can be found in my profile.

Please review!


End file.
